<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampire Bite by secularlove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067940">Vampire Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove'>secularlove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots (Explicit) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eve wants that vampire bite, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampire Villanelle, very light smut i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/secularlove/pseuds/secularlove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eve wants Villanelle to suck her blood while they're having sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots (Explicit) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vampire Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I may or may not have quoted "Queen of the damned", let's see if you can find it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vampires, as I have learned, occasionally will take blood while they are in the throes of ecstasy. but only from those they have marked as their mate.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-Unknown author, <em>Reminisces of a Hunter</em></span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It’s a rainy October night and the thunder is grumbling in the distance. The light from the candles glowing dimly in the bedroom, casting shadows all over the place, playing along the walls like ghosts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They also cast onto the two women in the bed who are moving together, in perfect rhythm like their lives depend on it. And, in a sense, perhaps it does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless whatever it is also depends on them being naked and currently fucking each other into oblivion, then by all means it does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve pulls back from a rather intense kiss, eyes rolling back into her head as she moans and gasps, raking her nails down her lover’s back. “Oh, god, Villanelle, fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire groans in pleasure at the slight sting of nails in flesh. “Eve…Oh, sweetheart that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curly haired woman grins smugly, reaching up to run her hands through blonde locks and bringing her girlfriend back down for a kiss. She mentally thanks Elena for recommending that online sex shop; Villanelle took to the strap-on like a duck to water and is thrusting against her so wonderfully it’s driving her mad with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they continue to writhe and buck against each other, Villanelle tries to keep herself under control. But it’s very hard when she can smell Eve’s scent in the air and hear her blood rushing through her veins due to her vampiric senses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s calling out to her, begging her to drink from the chalice offered to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows it wouldn’t be a problem; Eve has told her that if she wanted to feed from her during sex, it’s fine. And while Villanelle is very lucky to have a very understanding lover, she doesn’t want to mar their intimacy with something as base as feeding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But oh dear god she really does. She wants to taste Eve’s desire, her lust, her want, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>need.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve, for her part, has admitted to herself that she’s wanted to know why some people (at least on the obscure how-to-date-a-vampire websites she’s found) positively sing praises for letting their lovers drink their blood during sex. They described it as the closest they had ever felt to their partners.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve wouldn’t mind finding that out for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it seems, since they started their relationship, that she has a thing for Villanelle’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fangs</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be a bad time to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls back from the kiss, taking Villanelle’s hips in her hands and stopping the thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde vampire is befuddled. “…Eve? Did... Did I hurt you?” She asks, her voice full of worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks so adorable and so confused Eve has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from squealing. “No, I’m okay. But I want to tell you something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde’s brow quirks up. “Oh? And what would that be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In answer, Eve tilts her head up (hoping she remembered the websites’ advice correctly), and, pushing her dark locks back from her shoulders, bares her neck; offering herself to Villanelle, to her lover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle’s nostrils flare, and her eyes flash. Swallowing at the sudden dryness in her mouth, in a voice low and rough, and with an accent thicker than the usual she finally says “…Do you know what you’re offering me, Eve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette nods, her heart pounding so hard. “Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oksana</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde haired woman takes a deep breath. “Because if I do this…then no one else can have you. No one else can claim you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s—that’s okay.” Eve then says with a little smirk “I’ve gotten so used to you already, I don’t think I’ll mind being yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle can’t help but chuckle. “So I see. But,” she bends down to her, so close their lips almost touch, “are you really, absolutely, positively sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One-hundred percent sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Villanelle nods. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve’s eyes alight with joy. “Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The vampire grins at her excitement. “Okay.” She rubs her nose against Eve’s, and then says “Just so you know, I won’t turn you–I’ll just take enough to sate myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle then closes her eyes. “All right…get on your stomach.” She slides out from between her legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.” Eve tries to control her excitement as she rolls over, belly flat on the mattress. She waits, her whole body tingling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle’s eyes open, and she can feel her fangs beginning to extend. She lets the scent of Eve’s blood and arousal go through her, and feels the answering rush in her head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eto proiskhodit na samom dele. </span>
  </em>
  <span>T</span>
  <span>he vampire </span>
  <span>tells herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then positions herself between those legs she swears she’s become addicted to. She moves the toy that she's still wearing strapped around her waist, and slowly sinks it into Eve’s pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette moans. “Oh, fuck that feels good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hears the vampire chuckle, then her brain goes into overdrive as that lean muscled torso lowers down chest to her back, nipples hard against her skin. Then her lover purrs into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just getting started, baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she begins to thrust into her again, the toy hitting all the right spots as hot breath brushes against the nape of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tiny points brush against her flesh and Eve gasps. “Oh, god.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, love. Take a deep breath for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does, and on the exhale, as she sees her lover’s head lower to the jugular above her collarbone out of the corner of her eye…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fangs sink into her skin, and she cries out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Villanelle’s hips don’t miss a beat as she starts to suck, drawing Eve’s blood slowly into her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>’</span>
  <em>
    <span>Her blood tastes like liquid fire.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, god, oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh fuck yes,” Eve moans, now rising her body up to meet the thrusts of the strap on and the suctioning of the mouth at her neck. Her hand reaches up and grasps the back of Villanelle’s neck to bring her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste so fucking delicious, Eve.” the vampire’s voice growls into her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rapture and bliss go through both of their bodies–Villanelle because she’s finally tasting Eve, and Eve because all those websites got everything wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a bit of surprise how quickly both come, but they do, covered in sweat and moaning and gasping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it is wonderful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eve barely registers Villanelle releasing her jaw from her neck or sliding the strap on out. What she is aware of is that all her muscles ache deliciously, and there’s a stinging at her collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s suddenly pulled into an embrace, and she finds herself rolling over and burying her face into Villanelle’s neck. She can never get enough of her smell, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, yeah.” The brunette sighs softly, cuddling closer. “That was…</span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>different than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Villanelle kissed the top of her head. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation:<br/>Eto proiskhodit na samom dele: This is actually happening.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>